


screwtapes & stars

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angel Dean Winchester, Demon Castiel, Except weird, Grace Sharing, Horns, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: The demon’s smile widens, a cheshire cat, and he holds out his hand. “I’m Cas. I’ve never been caught, so no criminal record.”Dean shakes Cas’s hand, and the spark of his grace and smoke of Cas’s brush across each other. It’s different than touching an angel, perhaps the same way it’s different kissing women versus men. Not better, each equally intense in their own way. “Dean. No criminal record either.”





	screwtapes & stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingsandImpalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/gifts).



> this is [wingsandimpala's](http://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com) fault/request, and she also made an awesome manip for it (embedded below)! [suckerfordeansfreckles](http://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com) helped me with it too and once [robotsnchicks](http://robotsnchicks.tumblr.com) said "tail kink" to me and here we are.

Dean is the only angel in a crowd of humans and demons. There’s a lot of black eyes, leathery wings, horns poking up between hair, and then there’s a lot of the overpowering scent of human grooming products.

“You’re an idiot,” Charlie says as she passes Dean a beer. “Everyone here is cool. Your dad taught you some fucked up shit, you know that.”

“Yeah, but crime statistics —”

Charlie arches an eyebrow, and a voice from over Dean’s shoulder says, “Correlation is not causation. Have you considered the impact of the institutionalized anti-demon bias in law enforcement?”

Dean turns. Of course the guy has black eyes, though no horns or wings. “Look,” Dean says. “The police are racist as fuck, no question. But speciesist? I’m sure you’re a cool guy, but be real.”

“Oh, how dare we embrace imperfection,” the guy says, putting a joint to his lips and lighting it. “If only we were committed to achieving it above all else like angels.”

Despite the sarcasm, there’s a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, and he holds the joint out to Dean after he hits twice. Dean can hear Charlie chattering to a woman across the room but his eyes stay on the demon while he inhales smoke.

“Your father was speciesist,” the demon says. “And you, the forbidden fruit, didn’t roll far.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Dean says, but he can’t help smiling.

The demon’s smile widens, a cheshire cat, and he holds out his hand. “I’m Cas. I’ve never been caught, so no criminal record.”

Dean shakes Cas’s hand, and the spark of his grace and smoke of Cas’s brush across each other. It’s different than touching an angel, perhaps the same way it’s different kissing women versus men. Not better, each equally intense in their own way. “Dean. No criminal record either.”

“How much do you donate to charity each year?”

“Fine,” Dean says, laughing. “I’m a shitty angel.”

Cas smiles and steps around Dean to the liquor counter, pouring them both a shot of Jack. Cas holds his up and says, “To shitty angels and shitty demons.”

“Cheers,” Dean says, and drinks.

 

“So,” Cas says, mouth a breath away from Dean’s. “Will you show me your wings?”

“You gonna show me yours?”

“If you want to see them.”

“Hell yeah,” Dean says, grabbing Cas’s hips to grind him down into Dean’s lap.

“Perhaps somewhere more private,” Cas says.

Dean groans. “I was supposed to be the DD.”

“Oops. Tell Ash you’re leaving your car in his driveway, and we’ll all take a Fasten.”

Dean stares into the dark abyss of Cas’s eyes. “Ok, let’s do that.”

“You’re not afraid Charlie’s going to get eaten by demons anymore, are you?”

“I’m a little afraid that you’re going to eat _me.”_

Cas smirks. “I guarantee I will.”

 

Cas does. He makes Dean bring out his wings, then pushes Dean face-down on the bed and licks into and around his hole, hand gripping the arch of one of his wings. Dean’s oil soaks his back, rolling past his shoulders to drip onto Cas’s sheets.

“Jesus Christ,” Dean says, and Cas gives a quick, sharp-toothed bite to the round of Dean’s ass.

“Religion is a lie and a scam,” Cas says, flipping Dean over on his back to devour him in a kiss before Dean can reply. Dean tastes blood when Cas nips at his bottom lip and then Cas starts to kiss down his neck, just as toothy, and something circles lightly around Dean’s still-wet hole. Dean whines and tilts his head back, and then realizes that Cas has one hand in Dean’s hair and the other buried in the feathers on the underside of his wing.

Dean opens his eyes. Cas’s wings are high and flared, horns black and curved, both of them swallowing light the same way his eyes do. The room would be pitch black, despite the open curtain, if it weren’t for the silver-blue glow of Dean’s wings.

“Um,” Dean says.

The touch drops away. “I’m sorry,” Cas says, flushing.

“It’s ok, I just, uh. I didn’t know…”

Cas kisses Dean, and somehow it feels gentler, even with Cas’s sharp teeth. “Lube first,” Dean says, lips brushing against Cas’s.

Cas’s hand slides up the curve of Dean’s wings. The nightstand drawer creaks open and Dean glances over to see the end of Cas’s tail rummaging inside, coming out wrapped around a bottle of lube. Dean takes it from him, squirts into his hand, wraps his hand tentatively around it. Cas gasps against Dean’s cheek while he strokes, his whole body tensing.

“Does that feel good?” Dean says. He kind of expected to feel weird about this, and it’s different, definitely, but he really likes the way Cas shudders when Dean tightens his hand.

“Yes,” Cas whispers.

“Cool,” Dean says, and Cas’s hand jerks in his feathers when he guides Cas’s tail between his legs.

Cas seems to shake himself out of whatever pleasure-trance he was in to nuzzle down Dean’s neck, the soft end of his tail pressing against Dean’s hole, the curved tip just barely pushing into him, then retreating, maddingly slowly working him open.

Cas’s teeth graze Dean’s nipple at the same time the head of his tail slides in for the first time, and Dean whines, back arching and wings flapping.

Cas fucks him slowly, forehead pressed to Dean’s chest, wings trembling when Dean grips the high arch of them, skin like velvet under his hands. “Holy fuck,” Dean whispers, and then again when Cas’s tail thrusts deep.

Cas says something Dean doesn’t hear, then bites Dean’s chest, teeth razor-sharp but not puncturing, just over where Dean’s heart is pounding. Dean pulls harder on Cas’s wings, and Cas curves them to cocoon them in, enveloping Dean in the cherrywood scent of him.

The first time Cas’s wings brush against Dean’s feathers, they both make soft moaning sounds, the spark of their graces tangling together around them. “Jesus Christ,” Dean whispers, “Please fuck me.”

The claw at the top of Cas’s wings brushes softly down Dean’s neck as he pulls his tail out, Dean’s hand blindly searching for the lube in between sheets and wings. “Do you want a condom?” Dean says.

Cas sits up enough that Dean can see his eyes roll. “We’re graceful. I can’t give you syphilis.”

Dean laughs. “I know, jackass. Some people like it anyway.”

“No, not with you.”

Cas sits back on his heels and urges Dean to sit, too, kisses him deep and slow while Cas’s hands slide hotly up Dean’s back, between his wings. Dean cries out and would collapse if it weren’t for Cas’s wicked strength holding him up, his fingers searching through soaked feathers for the source.

“I could make you come just like this, couldn’t I?” Cas says, smirking.

“Shut up,” Dean says, reaching up to slide his fingers over the length of one of Cas’s horns. After Cas’s reaction from having his tail touched, Dean isn’t surprised at Cas’s moan, eyes fluttering shut.

Cas shoves Dean flat to the bed with a slick hand in the center of his chest, and Dean watches Cas wet his cock with Dean’s oil and then fuck into him all at once.

“Oh, oh fuck —”

Cas growls low in his throat and bites up the column of Dean’s throat, dangerous, and his tail wraps around one of Dean’s thighs and pulls his legs open wider. Dean expects Cas to fuck him hard into the mattress, the kind of fuck that he’ll feel for days, but Cas just rolls his hips, slow and deep, his wings flattening to press against Dean’s desperate flapping.

“Oh god,” Dean gasps, and Cas moans against his collarbone, his tail leaving Dean’s leg to wrap around his cock instead.

Dean grabs one of Cas’s horns in each hand and jerks his head up for a kiss. Cas gets rougher, thrusts frantic, the whole room enveloped in darkness, even Dean’s blinding grace fogged over.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Dean says. This time when Cas bites, his teeth pierce the tender skin of the side of Dean’s neck. It should hurt, but it doesn’t — instead, it’s like a direct injection of Cas’s smoky grace, the same way his cock feels inside Dean.

Dean’s hands jerk on Cas’s horns, but Cas doesn’t let himself be moved this time, biting Dean again, and then again, and on the fourth bite Dean wails and shakes and comes between them, both of their stomachs smeared with it.

When Cas comes deep inside him, it’s like a second crash of orgasm, the kind of grace-fueled pleasure Dean thought only happened between angels.

Dean and Cas pant together, forehead to forehead. “I thought you guys had, uh, knotted dicks.”

Cas groans. “You’re ruining the moment with your ignorance.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean — I really like your dick like it is.”

Cas laughs and rolls next to Dean, tucking up as close to him as he can, horns rubbing against Dean’s jaw and wings still draped over him. Cas’s wing claw traces through Dean’s feathers, a gentle aimless touch that makes Dean shiver.

Dean’s eyes blink blearily in the hell dark. “You seduce a lot of angels?”

 _“Seduce,”_ Cas says, like it’s ridiculous. “I don’t sleep with a lot of anyone.”

“A demon prude.”

Cas snorts and Dean runs his fingers through the hair over Cas’s ear and around his horn, and Cas makes a noise in his throat that’s almost like purring, tail coiling around Dean’s ankle.

“I don’t go to many social events,” Cas says, “but I’m glad I went tonight.”

“I’m sorry about the shit I said. I should know better by now than to repeat anything from my dad.”

Cas sits up on an elbow to look down at Dean. “My parents didn’t have a lot of nice things to say about angels, either.”

“Big fans of the word ‘pigeon’?”

“Among other slurs, yes.”

Dean kisses him. “Do you want to go on a date and talk about how shitty our parents are?”

“We might even transition to a more positive topic such as crime statistics in angel-majority communities.”

“I think I’m walking into a lion’s den,” Dean says, “and I can’t fucking wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish on tumblr](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com)
> 
> [rebloggable tumblr post](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com/post/176891659990/screwtapes-stars-on-ao3-angeldean-and-demoncas)


End file.
